Bez dogmatu/Część druga/11 lipca.
Nowy zawód, nowa ruina zamiarów, lubo mam jeszcze iskrę nadziei, że niezupełna. Mówiłem dziś z Kromickim o bojarze, który sprzedał żonę, przy czym zmyśliłem całą historię w celu ułatwienia Kromickiemu szczerości. Spotkaliśmy Anglika z kupioną żoną przy kaskadach. Począłem zaraz mówić o jej nadzwyczajnej piękności, wreszcie rzekłem: – Opowiadał mi doktor tutejszy, jak się odbyło kupno i sprzedaż. Ty za surowo sądzisz tego bojara. – On mnie przede wszystkim bawi – odpowiedział Kromicki. – Są okoliczności łagodzące. Był to nie tylko bojar, ale i właściciel wielkich garbarni, które prowadził za pożyczone pieniądze. Nagle, z powodu zarazy, dowóz skór z Rumunii został przez sąsiednie państwa wzbroniony. Ten człowiek wiedział, że jeśli nie przetrzyma zakazu, nie tylko sam zbankrutuje, ale pogrąży w ruinie setki rodzin, które mu zaufały. Mój kochany, albo się jest kupcem, albo się nim nie jest. Być może, iż moralność kupiecka jest odmienna od ogólnej, ale gdy się raz na nią zgodziło... – To ma się prawo sprzedać nawet żonę? – spytał Kromicki. – A nie! Nie wolno dla jednych obowiązków deptać drugich, kto wie, czy nie świętszych... Kromicki nie mógł mnie rozczarować bardziej i zniecierpliwić bardziej, niż odzywając się jak porządny człowiek. Ale nie straciłem od razu nadziei. Wiem, że każde najmarniejsze indywiduum ma do rozporządzenia pewien zapas frazesów pięknie brzmiących – więc mówiłem dalej: – Nie uwzględniasz jednej rzeczy, mianowicie, że ten człowiek pogrążyłby w nędzę razem z sobą i tę kobietę. Przyznaj, że to jest dziwny sposób pojmowania obowiązków względem najbliższych – odbierać tym najbliższym ostatni kawałek chleba. – A wiesz, nie wiedziałem, że ty jesteś tak diablo trzeźwy. Ja zaś pomyślałem: – Nie rozumiesz, głupcze, że to nie są moje poglądy: to są tylko pojęcia, które ci chcę podsunąć! Głośno zaś odpowiedziałem: – Staram się wejść w położenie tego przemysłowca. Ty przy tym nie uwzględniasz jednej rzeczy: że ta kobieta mogła go nie kochać, mogła kochać swego dzisiejszego męża, a tamten mógł o tym wiedzieć. – W takim razie oboje byli siebie warci. – To inna sprawa. Patrząc nieco głębiej, jeśli ona, kochając tego Anglika, pozostała jednak wierną mężowi, to może jest więcej warta, niż myślimy. Co do twego bojara; może on być człowiekiem podłym, ale pytam, co w podobnym wypadku ma robić kupiec, do którego ktoś przychodzi i powiada mu tak: "Pan jesteś bankrut podwójny, bo masz długi, których nie możesz zapłacić, i żonę, która cię nie kocha; ale rozwiedź się z tą kobietą, a ja l-o zapewnię jej dostatek i możliwe szczęście, a po wtóre zapłacę pańskie długi". Bo to się mówi: sprzedaż! sprzedaż! – a czy to właściwie jest sprzedaż? Pomyśl, że ten kupiec, który się na ów układ zgadza, uwalnia za jednym zamachem od nieszczęścia kobietę (a kwestia, czy to właśnie nie jest prawdziwym zrozumieniem obowiązku względem bliskich) – i od nędzy tych wszystkich, którzy mu zawierzyli... Kromicki pomyślał chwilę, wypuścił monokl i odrzekł: – Mój kochany, ja pochlebiam sobie, że na interesach znam się lepiej od ciebie, ale w rozprawy wdawać się z tobą nie mogę, bo mnie w kozi róg zapędzisz. Żebyś nie miał po ojcu milionów, a został adwokatem, byłbyś je i tak zrobił... Jak w ten sposób przedstawiłeś sprawę, dalibóg, nie wiem, co mam o tym rumuńskim chłystku myśleć: wiem tylko, że tam był układ o żonę, a to, mów sobie, co chcesz, wygląda na szelmostwo. Po wtóre, ponieważ sam jestem poniekąd kupcem, powiem ci jeszcze to: – Bankrut ma zawsze sposób wyjścia: albo zrobić drugi raz majątek i pospłacać dawne długi, albo strzelić sobie w łeb. W ten sposób płaci krwią; żonę zaś, jeśli ją ma, uwalnia od siebie i otwiera przed nią widoki nowego losu. Miałem chwilę takiej wewnętrznej wściekłości, że dałbym nie wiem co, byle móc mu krzyknąć w ucho: Tyś już bankrut, przynajmniej pod tym względem, że żona cię nie kocha! Widzisz te wodospady? Skaczże w nie na łeb i uwolnij ją od siebie, i otwórz jej to nowe życie, w którym będzie stokroć szczęśliwsza! Alem milczał przeżuwając to nowe przekonanie, pełne dla mnie goryczy, że Kromicki jest wprawdzie pospolitym człowiekiem, zdolnym nawet do takich postępków, jakim jest na przykład sprzedaż Głuchowa lub nadużywanie zaufania żony, ale nie jest tak nikczemną duszą, za jaką go miałem. Był to dla mnie i zawód, i ruina planów, do których przyczepiłem chwilowo swoje istnienie. Znów czułem się bezradnym, znów zobaczyłem przed sobą pustkę, znów zawisłem jak w powietrzu. Nie chciałem jednak wypuścić z ręki ostatniej nici, bo rozumiałem dobrze, iż jeśli potrafię w jakikolwiek sposób działać, to jeszcze jako tako będę mógł żyć – w przeciwnym zaś razie, prawdopodobnie oszaleję. "Przygotuję sobie chociaż grunt na przyszłość i na wszelki wypadek – mówiłem sobie – oswoję Kromickiego z myślą rozstania się z Anielką". Nie wiedziałem, powtarzam, jak stoją jego sprawy majątkowe, w przypuszczeniu jednak, że kto spekuluje, tak dobrze może stracić jak zyskać, począłem mówić: – Nie wiem, o ile to, coś mi powiedział, odpowiada moralności kupieckiej, ale z przyjemnością ci przyznaję, że jest godne porządnego człowieka. Jeślim dobrze zrozumiał, twierdzisz, że mąż, który stanie nad brzegiem ruiny, nie ma prawa pociągać za sobą żony w otchłań nędzy? – Ja mówiłem tylko, że sprzedaż żony jest zawsze szelmostwem. Zresztą, żona powinna dzielić losy męża. Dziękuję ci za taką, która zgodzi się na zerwanie małżeństwa dlatego tylko, że mąż stracił majątek. – Przypuściwszy, że się nie zgodzi, on może przeprowadzić rozwód mimo jej woli. Każde w takim razie powinno pilnować swego tylko obowiązku... przy tym, jeśli ona widzi, że przez rozwód może w dodatku uratować męża, to dobrze zrozumiany obowiązek nakazuje jej zgodzić się. – O tych rzeczach przykro nawet mówić. – Dlaczego? Czy ci zaczyna być żal Rumuna? – Nie! Dalibóg, zawsze go będę miał za szuję. – Bo nie umiesz patrzeć obiektywnie. Ale to nic dziwnego: taki, któremu wszystko idzie jak po maśle, nigdy nie potrafi zdać sobie sprawy z psychologii bankruta, chyba byłby filozofem – a filozofia nie chodzi w parze z robotą milionów... Nie chciałem dalej przedłużać tej rozmowy, bo i mnie moja przewrotność była nad wyraz przykra. Zdawało mi się, żem rzucił jakieś ziarno – marne wprawdzie i zbyt może nędzne, by mogło wzejść, ale chwyciłem przynajmniej znów za jakowąś nitkę. Jedna rzecz dodała mi ducha. Oto w chwili gdy zacząłem wmawiać w Kromickiego, iż to on jest zdania, że zrujnowany mąż powinien uwolnić od siebie żonę, dostrzegłem na twarzy jego jakby niepokój i przymus. Zauważyłem także, że przy wzmiance o jego milionach westchnął z cicha. Wyprowadzać z tego wnioski, że mu grozi ruina, byłoby wnioskować zbyt pośpiesznie, ale mogłem przypuszczać, że jego interesa nie są zupełnie pewne i że mogą się tak albo owak obrócić. Postanowiłem sobie to sprawdzić. Tymczasem czułem w sobie wyraźnie dwóch ludzi. Jeden mówił w duchu do Kromickiego: "Jeśli choć trochę się chwiejesz, to ja ci pomogę do upadku – i choćbym miał ja także stracić cały majątek, obalę cię jednym zamachem, a wówczas będę miał do czynienia z człowiekiem złamanym, i zobaczymy, czy na pewnego rodzaju układy i warunki nie znajdziesz delikatniejszego terminu niż szelmostwo". Zdawałem sobie jednak zarazem sprawę, że to są sposoby nie moje, ale jakieś obce, które przyszły mi drogą czytania lub słyszenia, i których, gdyby nie rozpaczliwe moje położenie, nigdy bym się nie chwycił, bo są mi wstrętne i wprost przeciwne mojej naturze. Pieniądze nie odgrywały nigdy roli w moim życiu, ani jako środek, ani jako cel: uważam się za niezdolnego do władania podobną bronią; czułem, jakim jest poniżeniem dla mnie i dla Anielki wprowadzanie podobnego pierwiastku w nasze stosunki; sprawiało mi to tak niesłychane obrzydzenie moralne, żem sobie mówił: "Czy i tego rodzaju upadku sobie nie oszczędzisz? czy i z tego naczynia musisz się napić? Patrz, jak zstępujesz coraz niżej: dawniej do głowy nie przyszłyby ci podobne sposoby, które, na domiar wszystkiego, mogą się na nic nie przydać, a zostawią ci ostateczną dla siebie samego pogardę". Istotnie dawniej, gdy zdarzało mi się czasem słyszeć ciotkę, mówiącą o sprawach pieniężnych Kromickiego i wyrażającą swe wątpliwości co do ich pomyślnego stanu, sprawiało mi to zawsze przykrość. W przewidywaniu, że on może kiedyś zażądać ode mnie pomocy lub wezwać mnie do udziału w swych obrotach, rozmyślałem, co w takim razie uczynię – i zawsze obiecywałem sobie, że stanowczo odmówię i pomocy, i udziału – tak dalece nie chciałem, by w stosunek między mną a Anielką był wmieszany pieniądz. Pamiętam, żem w tym widział pewną delikatność własnej natury i dowód szlachetności moich uczuć. Dziś doszło do tego, że chwytam za tę broń, jak gdybym był bankierem i całe życie wojował pieniędzmi. Widzę z wszelką pewnością, że moje postępki i moje myśli są gorsze ode mnie – i często nie zdaję sobie sprawy, jakim sposobem się to dzieje. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie mogę wyjść z manowców. Kocham kobietę szlachetną, miłość moja jest wielka, a jednak z tego zestawienia rodzą się krzywizny i błędne koła, w których gubi się mój charakter, zatraca się nawet szlachetność moich nerwów. Gdym dawniej, w chwilach upadku, rzucał w kąt moralność, zostawało mi zawsze coś... jakieś poczucie estetyczne, za pomocą którego różniczkowałem samo zło. Dziś nie mam i tego, a raczej jest to we mnie bezsilne. Gdybym był przynajmniej zatracił jednocześnie w sobie świadomość szpetoty! Ale nie! Posiadam ją zawsze w równym stopniu, tylko że przestała ona być hamulcem i służy mi jedynie do spotęgowania udręczeń. Poza miłością dla Anielki nie ma we mnie miejsca na nic innego, ale świadomość nie potrzebuje miejsca. Gnieździ się ona i w miłości, i w nienawiści, i w bólu, jak rak gnieździ się w chorym organizmie. Kto nie był w położeniu podobnym do mego, ten nie może mieć o nim pojęcia. Ja wiedziałem wprawdzie, że z miłosnych zawikłań mogą wyniknąć różne męki, ale wierzyłem w nie niedostatecznie. Nie myślałem, żeby były takie realne i takie nie do wytrzymania. Teraz dopiero rozumiem różnicę między "wiedzieć" a "wierzyć", teraz rozumiem, dlaczego francuski myśliciel powiedział: "Wiemy, że musimy umrzeć, ale w to nie wierzymy". Kategoria:Bez dogmatu